Te veré llorar
by loveispoison
Summary: Edward se vá del lado de Bella, cabos sueltos, piedras en el camino, manos amigas y otras no tanto. ExB


_**DISCLAIMER:**_** Los personajes no son míos provienen de la mente de Stephenie Meyer, yo los tomo y los hago sufrir (6)**

_**Varios diálogos están basados en hechos reales, para mi mala suerte**_

_**Muchos pueden decir que Bella en este fic es algo desesperante, yo la creo desesperante al inicio, pero ¿quién no es estúpido al estar enamorado?**_

**TE VERÉ LLORAR**_**.**_

_''Ahora silencio, soy muy débil me voy... Estoy lejos y fría''_

Llevaba dos maravillosos años con mi perfecto vampiro, Edward, todo lo que cualquiera deseara, todo en un solo ser.

Esta tarde sería especial, lo podía sentir. Íbamos en su automóvil hacía un restaurante en las afueras de Forks ''La bella Italia'' habían pasado ya varios días en que no salíamos, no era muy importante en nuestra relación salir me bastaba con estar juntos, lamentablemente aquellos días siquiera nos vimos, el faltaba al instituto, y decidí no buscarlo.

Pero en la escena no todo era un cuento de hadas, la expresión de Edward era una mezcla de angustia y tristeza.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, ''no ser curiosa'' no era una de mis cualidades exactamente.

-Nada… tengo un par de problemas, estoy simplemente… reflexionando- se pasó la mano por el cabello, luego esta descendió y se posó junto a mi mano- Te quiero, Bella-

-Yo te amo Edward- dije sonriendo y el curvo una comisura de los labios hacia abajo por un nanosegundo y luego sonrío, una de esas sonrisas que dan ganas de tirarme encima de él, _esa sonrisa._

Pero había un ligero problema, su hermosa sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos, sus ojos seguían angustiados. Decidí guardarme mi interrogatorio, no me entrometería en sus asuntos personales.

La maniática velocidad del auto descendió señal de que habíamos llegado.

Edward me abrió la puerta y me dio el pase, llegamos a una mesa para dos apartada de la puerta, donde siempre.

La misma mesera resbalosa de costumbre, a la cual Edward no ponía atención –para mi suerte- tomó nuestra orden, mirando a Edward, _perra_.

Una ensalada de papa y un refresco sería mi cena. Edward ordenó una limonada para pasar desapercibido, paseaba la pajilla alrededor del vaso y jugaba con los hielos con la vista fija en la mesa.

-Diablos, esto está delicioso- dije con la boca algo llena. La horrible forma en la que sonaba mi voz hizo que mis mejillas ardieran en un tono seguramente rosado.

Levanto la cara y fijó su vista en mis mejillas encendidas, sonrió un poco esa sonrisa si llegó a sus ojos, se apoderó de su rostro, colmó el lugar. Esa y muchas razones era por las que lo amaba desesperadamente, siempre perfecto; Edward Cullen, cuando la sonrisa se marchó dejándome desolada se formo una expresión nueva, como la de una persona que está a punto de llorar.

-Sublime- Susurró, y volvió al vaso.

Algo decepcionada por la actitud tan callada de mi novio y por dejarme ser tan tímida terminé mi cena y nos marchamos del restaurante.

-¿Caminamos?- preguntó Edward al cruzar la puerta de vidrio del establecimiento, tomando mi mano.

-Claro- respondí con una sonrisa boba plasmada, adoraba la sensación de seguridad que Edward emanaba cuando caminaba a su lado.

Comenzamos a caminar en el bosque, fue corta nuestra trayectoria, solo tropecé tres veces. Mis ojos buscaron viciosos los de Edward.

''Demonios'' lo escuché murmurar. Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente, abrió su mano separando los dedos y así librándose de mi agarre.

Mi cuerpo se giró hacia él completamente con movimientos que sacaban a flote mi desconcierto pero Edward seguía viendo hacia enfrente.

-Oye-dijo encogiendo su nariz como si algo apestara, no contesté para que continuara, suspiró ampliamente y continuó aún con la vista hacia el pasillo forrado de arboles- Bella, creo que esto ya no va a funcionar- No contesté, no para que prosiguiera, simplemente porque no entendía sus palabras.

_Oye…_ ¿Qué? No, no, _no._ Habíamos platicado y hecho un acuerdo.

_-Edward, me prometes que si te aburres de mi me vas a decir, no me gustaría causarte disgustos, no quiero que luego sea nada más que una mentira- Dije lento, estaba cruzada de piernas en mi cama. Edward se acercó y beso mi frente mientras reía suavemente, su risa que parecía un hermoso ronroneo._

_-No digas ridiculeces Bella, simplemente no va a suceder ¿Está bien? Es imposible de que yo, o cualquier otra persona ose a despreciarte, ni mucho menos nena, te amo- se acostó a mi lado y pasó una mano por mi cabello._

Estúpidos recuerdos. Lo había dicho, y yo sabía que en algún momento sucedería, me tomó por sorpresa.

-No- dije casi solo para mí. Ahora Edward me miraba esperando mi reacción, pero no podía reaccionar, aún analizaba las palabras- ¡No! ¡Ahora no! Por favor- dije tomando con fuerza la camisa azul grisáceo que llevaba puesta. Ahora no, ni nunca. Vaya ingenua.

-Ya no Bella, Es imposible seguir-Dijo lento separándose de mí y quitando mi mano de su camiseta, escupiendo todas las palabras. _El detonante_- Se acabó Isabella, yo… lo siento, nos distanciamos y ya no es igual. Déjame llevarte a tu casa-

-¡LARGATE!- Le grité casi guturalmente por el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, juntaba fuerzas para luchar contra mis piernas que se querían quebrar para llevarme directo al piso y las lagrimas estaban creando una guerra para lograr su independencia. Rabia, desconcierto, tristeza, dolor, mucho, mucho dolor.

Edward desapareció, ya no era mío, le decía adiós a su amor –probablemente en algún momento falso- pero era Edward, ese simple hecho, y estaba con migo, era ilógico, lo había amado con tanta fuerza a apenas semanas de conocerlo, pensaba que era quien debía estar para mí siempre, pero no, ya no. Maldita ilusa.

Comenzó a llover, lo que faltaba, estúpidas nubes inoportunas. Me tiré al piso recargada en un árbol, me estaba llenando toda de barro, pero no importaba, ya _nada_ importaba.

Caía en un abismo, semi acostada en el piso, derrumbada, con las gotas de lluvia y mis lágrimas descendiendo sin cesar, sin piedad.  
>Con un dolor inmenso, que me hacía temblar. Moría...<p>

_El ya no está, nunca para ti, te has quedado sola y es irremediable._

* * *

><p>Sigo insistiendo con esta historia. Me gusta hasta cierto punto pero no quiere salir por completo. Pero quiero seguirla:)<p>

Información sobre posibles fics: .net/u/2860780/PossibilityHale


End file.
